Gaseous fuels may be stored in metallic or polymeric tanks. Gaseous fuels include hydrogen, methane, propane, ether, natural gas, acetylene, and other flammable gases or mixtures thereof. The storage capacity of a tank may be based upon the burst strength and maximum safe operating pressure of the tank over a defined ambient temperature range. To increase the storage capacity of a tank, hydrogen may be stored as a hydride. Hydride is a binary compound of hydrogen, usually formed with a more electropositive element. When a storage tank is filled with hydrogen, the hydrogen may be converted to a hydride. The hydride material expands during the filling with hydrogen gas and contracts during the release of the hydrogen gas. Accordingly, the life of the tank may be shortened by fatigue cracks from the foregoing expansion-contraction cycle.